


I Love You

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Whump, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: the rain hit the window with a mocking patter, making him feel quite slow instead of the speed he was comfortable with, hesitating with putting the ink pen back on the paper.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I Love You

Sonic looked out his window, sighing softly. the rain hit the window with a mocking patter, making him feel quite slow instead of the speed he was comfortable with, hesitating with putting the ink pen back on the paper.

love was a fickle thing.

it made your heart crumble and flutter, made you feel six feet under and on Angel Island all at once, just with a few words. most people would be happy to hear those words, but context can change everything.

since that day he hasn't heard from Shadow. his house, deep in the woods and hidden was empty, his chaos signature was too confusing to track, and Amy left soon after hearing. none of them could handle the hurt.

it was a triangle of broken lines, none of them quite connecting.  
  


_"-i-i love you."_

_"excuse me?"_

_"I like you, I like-like you. I always want to run, but when I'm with you, I feel like I could stay still forever."_

_"..."_

_"then stay still."_

_"What..?"_

_"stay still and never come near me again. I've never wished to be your friend and your a nuisance as acquaintances. why would I want to be around a lovesick faker like you?"  
  
_

Sonic realized this is what Amy felt all that time.it hurt. he didn't want to do anything, he wanted to be forgotten and vanish. maybe then Shadow could be happy?

_  
"..hey, Amy?"_

_"Sonic!! ho-why are you crying?! are you okay?!"_

_"y-you know how love feels,r-right? c-cause you like me?"_

_"of course I do!"_

_"how do you make it stop?"_   
  


Sonic looked up when he felt a shiver run through him, realizing the rain had turned to snow and his window had been open, pillow damp under the frame.

his pen had been left on the paper, a dark circle from that page slowly seeping into the others under, staining them irreversibly.

Love is a dangerous game.


End file.
